Bromas y Besos
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Por bombón un beso. Una broma que deja el colegio boca arriba. HrR y HG


Bromas y besos

Yumi Hitsumi

Advertencia: Los personajes que aparecerán en este fic, sin contar los de J.K. Rowling, son creación mía. No me hago propietaria de ninguno de los personajes que no sean míos. Y de este fic lo que realmente es de mi propiedad es la idea de hacerlo.

Capítulo I (y único)

En la amplia tienda 'Sortilegios Weasley' se encontraba sus dos dueños de cabellos rojizos y llamativos, ateniendo y bromiando con sus clientes. Uno por uno fueron saliendo contentos o no, los clientes hasta que no quedó ninguno. Eran las 6:30 y comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y sus dueño tenían una 'seria' conversación

"Creo que los 'serpichicle' deben ir en la sección de partes de animales" decía George

"Pues yo creo que deberían estar en la sección de chicle y algo más" optó Fred

"¿Crees que debemos discutir por algo tan tonto?" preguntó inocentemetne George

"Claro que no pero es divertido... Ahora continuemos ¡Debe ir en la sección de chicles y algo más!"

"¡Que no!" dijo George

"¡Que si!" refutó Fred

Se escuchó el único sonido que podía hacer que parara la discución. La melodía inconfundible de la campanilla al ser tocada por la puerta: Un cliente

"Bienvenido" dijeron ambos gemelos sin ver a la persona que habia llegado y aun mirandose con algo de enojo

"Querran decir: Bienvenida" dijo una dulce voz que aunque no la habían escuchado hacer 6 años aun la recordaban

Los pelirrojos regresaron a ver y se encontraron con la figura de una joven de unos 20 o 22 años, de largos cabellos negros hasta su cintura, y de los cuales los antiguos mechones que a cada lado de su rostro caían, ahora se encontraban, cada uno, hechos una trenza y recojidos en una singular media cola; de rostro ovalado y blanco palido, labios gruezos y de color vino, ojos negros pero con un enigmático centro gris, muy extraño y casi único. La joven vestía unos pantalones negros que deliniaban sus delicadas caderas y sus largas piernas hasta la rodilla, donde se hacía ancho, llevaba una camisa negra con un escote en V y de mangas que en los codos se enganchaban y en las muñecas se ajustaba como en un guante hasta sus dedos. La mujer llevaba unas argollas negros y una gargantilla del mismo color.

"Hola chico" dijo la joven con una media sonrisa

"!¿Caterine Viper!" dijeron incredulos sin dejar de abrir su boca de sorpresa

"Bingo "

Ambos gemelos se dirigieron frente a la joven y se arrodillaron

"¡Mi señora!" gritó Fred

"¡Ama!" dijo George mientras besaba las botas de la joven

"¡Tontos!" dijo entre risas Caterine, esta se arrodilló y los miró fijamente "pero mirence, han crecido. Recuerdo que cuando estaban en segundo año hacían lo mismo" continuo con un tono algo maternal.

Los pelirrojos se levantaron pero sin antes besarle las manos a la joven

"Cuando estabas en septimo año eras nuestro Ídolo" le dijo Fred "Gracias a ti nos inspiramos para hacer muchas cosas"

"Nunca olvidaremos esa broma, fue un éxito total" dijo solemnemente George

Flash Back

Una dulce mañana, en el Gran Comedor todos se encontraban desayunando, en la mesa de Gryfflindor un grupo de septimo se encontraba extrañamente callado y un par de pelirrojos lo habían notado

"Cat ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Fred, el sabía que la grandiosa Caterine Viper y su escuadron nunca se encontraban callados

"Nada" dijo la joven mientras se quitaba un mechon de su cabello que le impedía ver y entre risas no dejar de ver a la mesa de Slytherin

"Dinos" pidió George

"Esta bien, esta bien, tontos, les diré, pero es un secreto así que cuidado con decirle a alguien ¿eh?"

"Esta bien" dijeron ambos pelirrojos

"La jarra de jugo de calabaza de la mesa de los Slytherin, justo donde esta Diana" una joven de septimo año (rubia, ojos ambar y de cabellos ondulados) muy odiada por Caterine ya que siempre se hacía la dulce con todos y en especial con el cazador de Gryffindor, Robert, por quien Cat vivía y moría " y los de septimo, esta con una posión _chisca-linte_ ya veran lo que les va a pasar en menos de cinco segundo" dijo divertida la joven

No bastó más, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que pasara algo y en pocos segundos se cumplieron las palabras de la bruja. Todo el que había tomado del jugo se elevó como globos llenos de helio. Los uniformes de los magos se tranformaron en vestidos rosados y lilas muy cortos y la ropa de las brujas en los más ridiculos atuendos de payasos que se podían haber visto. Los cabellos de todos los que volaban eran de colores chillones y sus varitas se habían caido al suelo. El Gran Comedor se llenó de estruendosas carcajas y Caterine, juntó a sus amigos y los gemelos se callerón de sus mesas de tanto reirse

Fin del Flash Back

"Que lastima que se enteraron que fuiste tu la del gran plan" dijo Fred mientras se reía fuertemente

"Pero debo agradecer haber tenido una de las mejores calificaciones de mi salón o sino no hubiera pasado el año" dijo divertida la joven

"¿Y que haces ahora?" preguntó George

"Además de que me case" comenzó Cat

"-- Lo siento" dijo Fred

"¡Tonto!" dijo entre risas Caterine "Me casé con el mejor..."

"Todas dicen eso" susurró George

"... vampiro de Inglaterra" terminó la joven

"O.o Wuao" alcanzó a decir Fred

"Y soy escritora en la revista MundoBruja" dijo sin mucha importancia

"Supuse que así sería tu vida" concluyó George

"OO? ¿En verdad?" dijo incredulo su hermano

"-- No pero suena bonito"

"¬¬ idiota" susurró Fred

"¬¬ Tonto" dijo Cat

"U ¿y a que se debe tu grata visitca?" preguntó George

"Vengo a darles un pequeño reto" dijo seriamente Caterine "una broma"

"Continua" dijeron ambos gemelos

"Un caramelo"

"Aja" dijeron ambos gemelos

"Que proboque una inmediata acción de que un mago bese a una bruja o que una bruja bese a un mago" dijo divertida Caterine

"Mi señora, tenemos algo muy similar" dijo con orgullo Fred

Ambos gemelos se asercaron a una puerta, entraron por ella y en pocos segundos regresaron con una bombonera de platino muy sencilla. Fred la abrió

"Los bombones que ves aquí saben deliciosos pero ni menos los come un mago o bruja siente la necesidad de decir una canción a quien le guste o ame, finalmente, para su gusto, le da un beso a quien le a dedicado ese gran ridículo"

"Cada bombon" continuó George "Al ser mordido proporsiona la música requerida" dijo muy orgulloso "sin contar la aparición de la persona a quien va a ser dedicada la canción, claro esta, si no se encuentra en ese lugar y hemos comprovado que de ves en cuando da hasta los pasos de baile" tomó uno de los delicados bombones "¡hasta la persona a la que es dedicada esa estupides baila!"

"Pero hemos encontrado que a veses no cantan, sino que recitan un poema, largo o corto, con fondo músical y al igual que en la cancion, hay la aparición de la persona a quien le dedican el poema y a su ves pueden rovarle un beso" le dijo Fred

"Es algo exelente en bromas, te lo podemos asegurar" dijo eficas George

"En cada caja vienen 20 bombones" le dijo Fred mientras le entregaba la bombonera "y cuesta 3 galeones, 13 sickles y 10 knuts"

"Algo caras ¿verdad?" se sincero la joven mientras veía la bombonera

"Pero lo vale ¿verdad?" dijo George mientras le guiñaba un ojo

"Esta bien, esta bien 70 bomboneras" dijo con pesar la joven "¿Aceptan cheques?"

"¡$$ ¡Claro!" dijo Fred con emoción

"$$ Son 264 galeones 4 sickles y 4 knuts, por favor" dijo George con una calcudadora mágica en su mano (¡Que suerte! ¡yo tuve que hacer a calculadora normal! ¡Y ni se crean que fue fácil todas esas transformaciones! TT)

Caterine escribió la cifra en el cheque con algo de pesar

"¿Dónde te dejamos las 70 bomboneras?" dijo alegremente Fred

"Dejenlas en mi casa ¿tienen red flue?" ambos asintieron. Caterine una tarjeta sobre la mesa "Nos vemos" y salió

"Gra.. gracias" dijo sin poder creer todo el dinero que habían ganado

La puerta se volvió a abrir

"Comprenle algo en VERDAD bueno a Ron... ¡Ah! Y algo para Ginny también" se quedó pensando un momento "No olviden a Harry y Hermione... Ahora si, adiós"

"¿Cómo los conoce?" dijo extrañado Fred

"Son populares, creo" le contestó George

"Como ve, tan solo son unos dulces regalos por San Valentín, señor director" dijo Caterine en la oficina del director de Hogwarts

"Es muy dulce de tu parte"

"Ni tanto" dijo entre risas "Tan solo es para Gryfflindor, no tengo tanto dinero para todos"

"Descuida, creo que un hechizo de duplicación caera bien" abrió una bombonerita

"¡No se los coma!" adviritó Cat "por lo menos no ahora" dijo más calmada "que son para el día de San Valentín

"Es decir que quieres que los elfos dejen los bombones en cada mesita de noche ¿verdad?"

"Cinco para cada estudiante, profesor"

"Perfecto" susurró alegremente el director

"Me retiro, Leonardo, mi esposo debe creer que estoy trabajando, con su permiso"

"Adiós Caterine" le dijo el director y al ver que se había ido sonrio ante tantas bomboneras "para mañana, el día de San Valentín"

Un nuevo día había empezado y en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor (al igual que en otras habitaciones) se olía algo dulce, lo cual despertó a la gran mayoría. Ante los ojos de todos se encontraban 5 bombones envueltos en papel de colores y con una nota para cada uno. Ron tomó su regalo y lo miró incredulo

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó intrigado Harry

"A ver" carraspeó un poco y leyó la nota "¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad! Deben comer un bombon por un amor pero cuidado que si no estan listos para hacer locuras por esa persona es mejor que no los coman... que tengan un gran día... Nota: día libre para todos... Nota 2: pueden vestirse con cualquier ropa"

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry con emoción "No vamos a verle la cara a Snape" y se rescostó en la cama "A dormir todo el día"

"Brincos dieras, debemos bajar" le dijo Ron mientras veía que nadie quería comer los dulces "¿qué vas a hacer con los bombones?"

"Creo que no los voy a comer" susurró Harry

"¿Por Cho Chang?" intentó aberiguar

"O.ô Ya quisiera ella. ¡Claro que no!" dijo muy seguro Harry "Primero con Myrtle la _Llorona_ antes que con ella"

"Tranquilo hermano, no es para que me intentes matar ¡Guarda tus armas!" dijo entre risas Ron

"¿Y tu vas a comerlos?" intentó cambiar de conversación Harry

"Creo que si, aun no estoy muy seguro de ello" dijo analizando el dulce "Creo haber escuchado a Fred y George sobre algo de unos bombones, no estoy seguro"

"Descuida, veamos que pasa con el primero que se coma un bombón" le animó Harry

"Esta bien ¿vamos a desayunar?"

"Vale, pero primero cambiemonos" y ambos se levantaron

Harry se puso una camiseta azul oscura deportiva y unos jeans negros. Ron una camiseta manga larga color vino y unos jeans azules. Ambos con sus cabellos revueltos

En la Sala Común se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny, las cuales veían los bombones muy extrañadas. Hermione estaba con una camisa sin mangas negra abiertos los cuatro primeros botones y una falda sobre la rodilla del mismo color. Ginny con una camiseta de mangas ¾ color canela y un escote en bandeja junto a unos pescadores rojo palido. Hermione se había trenzado unos cuatos cabellos revoltosos mientras Ginny se había cojido una coleta alta, detallando más sus rasgos

"Hola" dijeron ambas

"O.O Hola" dijeron los chicos muy admirados

"Hermanita, te ves muy linda" se sinceró Ron

"o.o... nn muchas gracias hermano, tu también te ves bien" dijo algo sonrojada por el alago

"Hermione, no te quedas atrás, estas hermosa... de... de verdad que te ves muy bonita" dijo algo intimidado Ron

" / Gracias, tu también te ves estupendo" dijo sonrojada Hermione

"Ambas se ven bien, de verdad, se pasaron" alagó Harry

" n/n Gracias" contestaron al unisono

Y los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en su respectiva mesa y comensaron a comer

"Creo que me comere uno de los bombones" dijo Cho Chang desde su mesa y mirando el peculiar bombom

"Tienes razón, pero yo lo haré más tarde, no quiero engordar" dijo una chica que obviamente era superficial (¬¬)

Cho Chang le sonrió a aquel singular dulce y lo posó en sus labios, muchas personas la quedaron viendo pero esta se levantó y al zon de una música algo dramática pero a la ves muy sensual, en ese mismo momento Harry se levantó y una extraña luz se enfocó sobre ella y Harry, esta se levantó y con un movimiento candensioso se asercó al joven Potter (La canción la he llamadao: ¿Qué pasó?)

De:Cho Chang

Para: Harry Potter

Recuerdo en el pasado

¡Morias tanto por mi!

Ahora ni suspiras

Dime que hago por ti

Cho Chang tomó el rostro de Harry y lo acarición con dulzura, de repente la música aseleró y esta lo empujó un poco y comenzó a provocarlo mientras Harry tan solo se quedaba admirado sin saber que hacer

Muevo las caderas

Me subo la faldita

Unos cuantos botones

De esta camisetita

Se desabrochó la gran mayoría de los botones de la camisa sin mangas celeste que estaba usando y se dobló la falda blanca, se asercó a Harry e hizó que este tocara su pierna derecha

¿Qué pasó con el amor?

¿Qué pasó con tu deseo?

¿Acaso amas a otra?

¿y que hago yo ahora?

Cho Chang hizó un movimiento dramático y fingió desmayarse, ya en el suelo abrió sus piernas y miró con deseo a Harry

Mirame a los ojos

Aun te puedo hechizar

Una verdadera bruja

Me deberías amar

Todos miraron extrañados a aquella pareja, Cho se levantó y abrazó a Harry y con su pierna derecha abrazó la cadera de Harry

Mira, te deseo

Te digo la verdad

Pero por ahora

Dame un beso, nada más

Tomó el rostro del mago y lo fue acercando al de ella, con lentitud ambos cerraron los ojos y se fucionaron en en candete beso pero a decir verdad muy corto ya que Harry se separó algo asustado y mirando extrañado la actitud de su compañera

¿Qué paso con el amor?

¿Qué paso con tu deseo?

¿Acaso amas a otra?

¿y que hago yo ahora?

Harry comenzó a retroceder temerozo pero Cho lo atrapó contra la mesa de Gryffindor y lo sentó en esta mientras ella se paraba en la banca y apollaba el rostro del mago en su pecho y comenzaba a tratarco con cariño de madre

Mi niño a sufrido

Dejate consolar

Y espero que no importe

Un poco de sencualidad

Como si nadie los viera Cho lo soltó y comenzó a bailar seductoramente por todo el lugar mientras que Harry aun no entendía lo que realmente sucedía, Cho llegó detrás de él y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo

Te puedo abrazar

Te puedo mimar

Te puedo besar

¿Qué más da?

Al principió fue dandole besos en la parte de atrás del cuello del mago pero lentamente notó que este se tenzaba y no hacía nada, lo volteó, haciendo que este lo mirara fijamente y Cho cerró los ojos y se fue asercando pero con destreza, Harry, dio un salto largo hacia atrás y la miró asustado

¿Qué paso con el amor?

¿Qué paso con tu deseo?

¿Acaso amas a otra?

¿y que hago yo ahora?

Cho Chang reaccionó de aquel conjuro dado por el dulce y notó todo lo que había sucedido, se abrochó la camisa y se bajó la falda, para luego bajar de la mesa y retirarse en silencio del Gran Comedor, seguida por algunas chicas que obviamente eran sus amigas y necesitaban una explicación.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry bajó de la mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos, la primera mirada cruel fue de Ginny, la cual no le quitaba la vista de ensima

"Puedo explicarlo, eso creo" dijo asustado, sus amigos aun no lo dejaban de ver y este se encojió de hombros "Tan solo fui hasta ella, no se porque y comenzó la música"

"Debe ser un hechiso" suguirió Hermione "Algo debió pasar y ella... o todos caimos en un hechiso, pero ¿qué es lo que lo proboca" se dijo

"Pues lo que creo es que" comenzó Ron sin dejar de sonreirle a su amigo "¡A Harry le fueron dando un beso de esos que casi te pueden comer vivo"

"¡Callate Ron!" dijeron Ginny (molesta), Harry (sonrojado) y Hermione (cansada)

"Ya, perdón, tan solo decía" se escusó mientras terminaba de comer, al igual que lo hacían la mayoría de alumnos del lugar

Después de eso, los cuatro jovenes se retiraron y fueron a la Sala Común, aun ahí todos miraban desconsentrados a los 'inofencibos' dulces y nadie los tocaba, Harry y Ron se dispucieron a jugar ajedrez mágico, mientras las chicas los miraban atentamente, pero en esta ocación, quien perdía debía quitarse una prenda hasta que se ya no tuviera más o decidiera retirarse.

Como todos deben saber (y quien no, vallase enterando), Ron iba ganando y con un movimiento de su caballo favorito hizo un jaque mate rotundo contra su amigo

"Vete sacando algo, Harry" le dijo divertido y triunfante el pelirrojo

"Esta bien, esta bien" susurró molesto mientras se sacaba su camiseta azul oscura () y la dejaba a un lado "¿contento?"

"Yo no mucho, pero creo que otras si" dijo mientras le señalaba a unas recien llegadas de tercero y cuarto año, que al ver al chico de cabellos negruscos dejando ver algo más de lo normal se arriesgaron a acercarse y coquetearlo sin sensura, mientras empujaban a las chicas y a Ron tecnicamente al suelo

"¬¬ Esto es el colmo" susurró ofuscada Ginny mientras se limpiaba su pescador y se levantaba

"Tienes razón, ni que nunca hubieran visto algo más de piel de alquien ¿no lo crees, Ron?" dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba la camisa que se le había subido un poco, al ver a su amigo y al notar que aunque la miraba no prestaba la minima atención esta se ofuscó más "¡Ron!"

"O.O... ah... ¿si?" susurró el pelirrojo sin enteder bien lo que sucedía y aun hipnotisado

"¿me estas atendiendo?" dijo sin dejar de verlo

"Si, no sabes cuanto" le atrevió a decirle el pelirrojo

Hermione se miró, para saber que era lo que tenía y se sonrojó a demacía al ver que su falda se había levantado y apenas tapaba algo de su cuerpo, dejando a descubiertos sus largas piernas y algo más...

"¬/¬ ¡Ron!" dijo molesta, sonrojada, avergonzada, apenada y furiosa

Al escuchar dicho grito Ron se asustó y se levantó de un brinco y antes de que la joven lo matara salió corriendo a las habitaciones de chicos

"¡Te voy a matar!" gritó molesta Hermione

"¬¬ Pues yo voy a matar a esas tontas" dijo Ginny al ver que esas chicas no se retiraban de Harry, suspiró resignada y sacó de un bolsillo un pañuelo, lo abrió y ahí se encontraban los bombones "Dicen que el dulce quita las penas del corazón"

"Pero no siempre quita los celos del corazón" le advirtió su amiga, ya levantada

"No importa, eso a mi no me importa" y asercó un bombón a sus labios, el delicioso sabor inundó su paladar pero de fondo se escucharon gaitas y violines "Demonios" susurró al darse cuenta de que se trataba (la canción es: Atrás todas)

Por: Ginny

Para: Harry

Ginny comenzó a quitar a cada una de las chicas que se encontraban alrededor de Harry y llegó hasta donde se encontraba él, lo tomó del cinturon y lo alejó de todas, este la miraba extrañado pero aun así hacía cada cosa que ella hacía

¿Qué les pasa a todas?

¡Tan solo es un mago!

Lo admito: Apuesto

Pero solo es un mago

Extrañamente el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, se sentó en el suelo mientras que Ginny se paraba a sus espaldas y posaba sus manos en los hombros de este, Harry la miró y sonrió mientras posaba su mano en una de las de ella

¿No se dan cuenta?

¿El cerebro no les dá?

¡Harry tan solo es mío!

¡Todas para atrás!

Harry se levantó de un salto y se hubicó detrás de Ginny, mientras esta amenazaba a todas, al terminar lo regresó a ver y pasó su dedo por los musculos del joven, este la atrajo contra su cuerpo y esta regresó a ver a las jovenes con una sonrisa triunfante

Ya no sean coquetas

Paren de hablar

Hagan algo más

¡Dejen de Rogar!

Lentamente se fue alejando de Harry y se asercó a las chicas, con un movimiento de su mano todas dieron pasos hacia atrás, esta regresó a ver a Harry y le sonrió mientras volvió a sus brazos y se acurrucaba pero sin dejar de ver a las demás chicas

No saben lo que pasa

No saben quien manda

Quien puede hacer

Que su cuerpo pida más

Con movientos coquetos se asercó a Harry, este se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y ella besó sus labios y atrapó el labio inferior de este con los suyos, se separó lentamente y Harry aun se asercaba a ella para no dejar que el beso terminara, pero cuando no pudo más abrió sus ojos y ella le guiño el ojo y miró a las chicas que aun miraban el espectaculo

¡Arpías mal nacidas!

¡Miren para otro lugar!

Que con este chico

Basto y sobro solo yo

Con lentitud todas se alejaron y Ginny empujó a Harry contra uno de los sillones del lugar y se sentó sobre él

Ahora les digo

Para que entiendan mejor

Que la chica que lo tiene

En sus redes, esa: Soy yo

Ginny sonrió y lo volvió a besar, mientras sentía las manos del joven la rodeaban, en ese momento la música se detuvo y Harry, al igual que Ginny reaccionaron del hechiso y se miraron fijamente mientras se sonrojaban hasta decir basta

"Yo... yo... pues... Harry... veras... esto..." Ginny no encontraba una palabra completa, una frace que tuviera un sentido completo

"Tranquila Ginny, no te pongas así, es decir, respira un poco antes de hablar" le dijo tiernamente el mago

"Pues quería perdirte disculpas por lo que acaba de pasar" dijo sonrojada e intentando levantarse pero siendole inutil, Harry aun atrapaba sus caderas entre sus manos

"Nada de eso, si me gusta mucho estar contigo" se le asercó al oido "asi"

"O/O Harry, lo que quería decirte es que... ¡Por Merlín y la orden de magos milenarios!... Tu me gustas mucho, más de lo que puedo controlar" le dijo sin poder quitar su vista de la del joven

"Me alegra escucharte decir eso" le susurró mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella "por que yo siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi... o tal ves lo mío es más fuerte" y la beso con fuerza, sin soltarala y dejarla respirar

¿A quien le importaba que su amor se desemvolvira en la Sala Común?

"¡Me va a matar!" gritaba un pelirrojo en la habitación de chicos de Gryffindor "¡Me va a matar!" se repetía, estaba solo y sabía que en el momento en que encontrara a Hermione esta lo mataría al istante "por lo menos vi algo más" se dijo

Ron se recostó sobre su cama, cerró la cortina que se encontraba alrededor de esta y miró al techo, volvió a suspirar y sacó uno de los bombones que tenía en su cajón y lo miró detalladamente

"¿Qué puede hacer un bombón?" lo lanzó hacía el techo y cn su boca lo atrapó, saboreo su interior y se lo comió con gusto

En ese momento, sintió una sombra afuera de la cortina, era hermosa, de curvas perfectas y llamativas, una figura femenina y exquisita. Ron sintió la necesidad de recitarle algo a aquella figura pero aunque no lo hubiera deseado sus labios se dispucieron a hacerlo (el poema se llama: Figura de amor)

Al ver tu cuerpo,

Al sentir tu ser,

Me llega la necesidad

De sentirte y ver

Por un momento aquella figura se quedó paralisada pero no se dejó ver en ningún moemnto, aun se mantenía oculta y escuchando atentamente. Ron se sentó en su cama y miró la sombra, deseando saber quien era pero no fue necesario, sus labios hablaron:

Ver algo de ti

Algo suave y sentir

Esos labios color carmesí

Que sueño para vivir

Una de las delicadas manos de la sombra tocó temerosa la cortina y la delineó, Ron se fue asercando aun más, le encantaba ese enigma tan hermoso y aun deseaba decirle más, mucho más

Es por eso que amo

el mundo de los sueños,

Por que tan solo ahí

Puedo besar esos labios

Ron notó que mientras la mano derecha de la sombra tocaba la cortina a la altura de su rostro, la mano izquierda tocaba sus labios e inclinaba su cabeza, tal ves este ruborizada, pensó el pelirrojo

Sueño con tus manos

Con tu cuerpo y tu voz

Desearía no despertar

Del mundo de Oz

Con algo de temor Ron tocó la mano de la joven, tan solo la delgada tela de cortina los separaba

Aun puedo verte,

Siguilosa sombra,

Te puedes esconder

Pero no hasta la muerte

Aquella sombra se asercó y rozó su cuerpo contra la cortina y cerró su mano, camturando la mano del pelirrojo con la suya. Ron estrechó su cuerpo contra el de dicha sombra y sintió como ambos temblaban

Prometo ante mi señor

Que algún día será

El momento en que

Mis labios te besarán

Con lentitud ambos rostros se encontraron, lentamente se rozaron entre si, sin saber quien se encontraba al otro lado, tal ves la sombra, al escuchar la voz de Ron supo quien era pero el pelirrojo tan solo sentía la emoción de tener a tan delicado ser tan serca y a la ves no saber quien era, hubo un momento en que ambos se detuvieron y sus manos se entrelazaron, sin saber como, sabían que se estaban viendo y unieron sus labios, separados apenas por dicha cortina, al separarse, Ron no pudo más y retiró la cortina de un movimiento, dejando ver quien se encontraba fuera, sus ojos se abrieron y tan solo pudo susurrar

"Hermione" la joven asintió y se sentó al borde de la cama sin dejar de ver el suelo

"Hola Ron" susurró mientras jugaba con su falda

"¿Qué... que haces aquí?" le preguntó admirado

"Tan solo aparecí aquí, como te abras dado cuenta" dijo sonriente y por fin mirandolo "no entre por propia voluntad, pero me agradó hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?" dijo extrañado y aun sonrojado, la joven se sentó mejor y lo miró fijamente

"Porque nunca pense que eras tan buen poeta, tienes un espiritu de artista" le dijo emocionada "me encantó lo que dijiste ¿cuándo lo escribistes?"

"No hace mucho, una o dos semanas" dijo algo calmado el pelirrojo ante tal situación

"¿Y para quien era aquella poesía?" preguntó interesada

"Para... para... alguien" dijo intimidado

Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto al pelirrojo y tomó la mano de este

"Anda, dime ¿para quién es esa poesía?" le preguntó e instintivamente se toco sus labios

"Para... Hermione esto es difícil de decir... de verdad" le dijo sonrojado

"Pues es el momento que me lo digas, tal ves te pueda ayudar" le dijo mientras se le asercaba más

"No lo creo" susurró mientras bajaba su rostro

"¿por qué?" dijo extrañada, mientras tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo y hacía que la mirara a los ojos

"Por que eres tu, para ti era ese poema, Hermione" le dijo apenado pero sin temer

"O/O ¿pa... para mi?" el pelirrojo asintió

Hermione abrió sus ojos y sonrió entuciasmada, se lanzó a los brazos de Ron con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron recostados mientras la joven bruja reía y lo abrazaba con fuerza

"¿y por que para mi?" le preguntó sin dejar de soltarlo pero mirandolo profundamente

"porque... Hermione, yo... creo que... yo te amo" le dijo admirado ante la actitud de la chica

"Yo también, Ron" y se le asercó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y le susurró "te dije que podía ayudarte"

Ambos se besaron con toda su pación, entre lazando sus lenguas y encontrandose por primera ves con nuevas sensaciones, al separarse Hermione rió y apartó uno de los cabellos del pelirrojo de su rostro

"He soñado con esto desde hace mucho" le susurró mientras besaba el cuello del joven y lo abrazaba aun más

"Yo también" y continuó besandola y experimentando lo que ambos tenían necesidad de saber

Fin

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, esto, como muchas de mis cosas, es una completa lokura

Carol: pero como siempre salió tu lado poeta para crear las dos canciones y el poema

Yumi: pues no todo fue mi puño y letra sino, también, el de Juanka (en el poema, ambos lo trabajamos)

Junaka: ¬¬ y eso que estuvo hablando por teléfono y casi no prestó atención

Yumi: nnU es ke... estaba hablando con mi pervertido, dejenerado, mente negra, hermano postiso (es decir: amigo que se le dice hermano), Juanse

Fran: por más de una hora

Yumi: si, tienes razón, hable poco, jeje

Juanka: pero la cosa es que el poema lo trabajamos especialmente dedicado para Ron y Hermione

Yumi: y acoplado para la esena que teníamos planeada

Carol: fue muy romántica

Fran: si, porque de ahí tan solo escribieron papas (es decir: tonteras o cosas sin sentido)

Yumi: nos leemos en otro fic, espero que les guste mis fics

Juanka: y esperamos (Carol, Fran y yo) que les agrada nuestra participación, tanto en esta cuenta como en la otra de Yumi

Yumi: pero esa cuenta no será revelada, jeje

Fran: nos leemos

Carol: y dejen reviuws

Yumi y Juanka: adiós!

nn


End file.
